To Experience the Life of a Pirate
by Akuma Usachan
Summary: Twelve years have passed since Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner's adventure. Now meet Chase Turner, the adorable daughter of Will & Elizabeth who is looking for adventure. Things go a little bit off-track when she is kidnapped by pirates. Now Sparr
1. Prologue

"Father, tell me the story about Captain Jack Sparrow again?" Chase sat on the windowsill and looked into her Father's eyes with a pleading face.  
  
"But Chase, sweetie, don't you think you've heard that story enough?" He must have told her that story many more times than he could count. It's amazing such a small girl was so interested in the same story, and you would have thought by now that she would have memorized it all.  
  
"Oh but Father, even though I've heard it so many times, I just love how you tell it! You are the best story-teller." Chase hugged her father.  
  
"Thank you, dear." Will patted her head. "All right, just once more and it's time for bed."  
  
"Yes Father!" Chase climbed into her bed and waited patiently for her Father to begin.  
  
Before he started, Will couldn't help thinking about his daughter. 'For a five year old girl, she really seems interested in pirates. One day . . . she will know.'  
  
After his brief thought, he began with the story.  
  
. . . But never during the telling did he mention himself. 


	2. A New Day

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The air was crisp and the wind blew like a waving sail of a ship. The sun just appeared over the horizon, and it gleamed on the water with great beauty. Not a cloud was in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Chase, who had now grown into a stunning twelve year old girl, awoke with the sun shining into her eyes. She crawled out of bed and did not wait for one of the maids to help her dress. It was too early anyhow. She had planned to take a stroll down near the water. The place she had in mind, thought, was somewhere that she was not aloud. There were various weapons stored there, and only authorized personnel could enter.  
  
As she glided down the stairs in a plain peach-colored dress, she left a note for her parents in case they had started to worry. Though, she did not explain her whereabouts.  
  
Chase opened the door, took in a deep breath, smiled, and headed out. 


	3. The 'Chase'

'This breeze feels so nice,' she thought. She was under a cobblestone tunnel with a view of the ocean. 'I really wish citizens were allowed down here.' She sighed. She looked out to the ocean and imagined seeing the Black Pearl, that she had heard so many stories about, sailing into the port with it's tattered black sails swaying through the wind. 'Hopefully there will not be any guards patrolling this early.'  
  
Little did she know, two guards were behind her performing their usual duties. They were to repeatedly scale the perimeter of the cobblestone tunnel.  
  
Fortunately, for now, Chase was out of sight.  
  
She would never have been spotted until, ten minutes later, she stopped at the edge to take in the extraordinary view and daydreamed about another one of her pirate fantasies.  
  
As the guards neared, they finally caught sight of her.  
  
"Jacques, look! A lady!"  
  
"Why Peyton, you're right! And you know who that is? Will Turner's little rascal, Chase."  
  
Jacques squinted his eyes to focus on her more closely. "Ah, and it is!" He paused for a moment to think. "Wait, she isn't supposed to be down here!"  
  
"Oh bloody hell, you're right! CHASE TURNER!"  
  
Chase looked up in surprise.  
  
"Yes?" Only then did she realize they were running towards her. She screamed and sprinted away as fast as she could.  
  
They pursued her for a minute or two, and then she came to a sharp corner. When she turned it, though, she was not running anymore. She felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist and she jolted to the side, into a hidden crevice. As much as she tried to scream, she couldn't; a hand was covering her mouth. 


	4. You're Captain Jack Sparrow?

Peyton and Jacques were bedazzled. But then again, wouldn't you be too if you were chasing someone, and when you turned the corner, they were no longer there?  
  
When he knew they were gone, Chase's captor led her the opposite way toward the docks. But Chase wasn't cooperating as well as he had planned. Her arms were flailing everywhere and she attempted to kick him many times. He put her in a small rowboat, and he rowed them out to a bigger boat. She didn't dare speak a word; she was as frightened as anything.  
  
They reached the ship which was very unfamiliar to her. Chase looked up and saw black sails. They were ripped and bore the crest of pirates. At once she knew where she was.  
  
Finally, her captor let her go. She rushed to the side as if she were going to jump off and swim to shore. He did nothing. He just plainly watched her every move.  
  
When she climbed up onto the side, only then did he speak.  
  
"Love, what are you doing?"  
  
She looked at him with a grim expression on her face and calmly said, "I'm about to jump off of this ship."  
  
"Ah, now why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because you're a bloody pirate!"  
  
He smirked. "Don't you know who I am, love?"  
  
"I'd rather not know." She turned her back to him and prepared to take off.  
  
Ignoring her last comment, he said, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Savvy?"  
  
She got down off of the side and approached him, her eyes squinted.  
  
"You're Captain Jack Sparrow? The infamous Jack Sparrow? Who sailed the seven seas and was taken prisoner in Port Royal not too long ago?" Her mood had totally changed, and she seemed very interested in him.  
  
He pushed up his sleeve and showed off his tattoo of a sparrow. "That would be me."  
  
She gasped. "I've heard countless tales about you! Oh, how I loved to hear all of the stories about your adventures. You really are something!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure your father has a lot to tell about me."  
  
At this, Chase gazed into Jack's eyes. "You . . . you know my father?" She was very worried.  
  
"If his name is Will Turner, then you bet I know him!" At this, Jack let out a laugh. "You must be his little lass. Such a spitting image of him! And to think, so much has changed since I've last been here." 


	5. She Now Will Know

After this, Chase knew she had to bring Jack back home. Even though he was a pirate, she knew her father would be happy. It was still early, so only a few wandering citizens roamed the port. She led him up to their house next to the blacksmith shop.  
  
The door creaked open. Jack admired the quaint little house while Chase ran upstairs. She opened her parents' bedroom door and jumped on the bed.  
  
"Father, father! Look, come downstairs! There is a really special guest you have to greet!" There was so much excitement in her voice.  
  
"What? Chase, who is it? At this hour?" Will slumped out of bed and put a nightgown on. Elizabeth only stirred when Chase had suddenly burst into their room.  
  
As Will came into the foyer and laid eyes on their visitor, he beamed. "Jack!" He sprinted down the stairs, faster than Chase had ever seen, and embraced the pirate. "It's so good to see you! Oh, it's been too long."  
  
"I know Will, I know." They both glanced up to Chase, who was watching this scene from above. "So," Jack started, "you've inherited a little lass. Chase, I presume? Such a stunning one."  
  
Will winked at her. "Yes. Chase, why don't you come down here?" She nodded and came down. Her father put his arm around her. "She's loved the stories that I've told her about you and I-"  
  
Chase blinked. "Wait . . . 'you and . . . I?' I thought the stories were only about Jack? You never mentioned yourself in one of the stories, and besides . . . why would you have been in one of those adventurous stories anyway?"  
  
Jack looked at Will with a face that said, 'I can't believe you didn't tell her, you stupid piece of plywood.'  
  
Will had started to say something, but Jack cut him off. "I think it's better if I explain, Will." And with that, Jack started the story. 


	6. Gentleman

The story completely shocked Chase senseless. She still was having some difficulty deciphering the fact that her father had once sailed the ocean with Captain Jack Sparrow, and that she herself were one-fourth pirate. "It's just surreal . . . my father . . . my grandfather . . . a pirate?"  
  
Jack patted her head. "You bet your bippy, love."  
  
Everyone looked up and saw the door creak open. Elizabeth had finally awaken. When she spotted Jack, she let out a gasp and covered her mouth.  
  
"Am I seeing things, or is our good friend Jack standing right before me?" She traveled down the stairs and gave the Captain a hug. "It's been twelve years already. I thought you'd never come back!"  
  
Jack nodded apologetically.  
  
Elizabeth looked over at Chase. Oh, have you met our daughter Chase?"  
  
Jack and Chase looked at each other. "Yes, we've been, er . . . acquainted already," Jack said, as he smiled.  
  
"So what brings you here, Jack?" Will asked. "Lose your ship again?" Will let out a laugh and Elizabeth giggled.  
  
Jack glared. "Oh you just crack me up, mate." He rolled his eyes and Chase smiled. "No, the reason I'm here is to be a gentleman." At this, Will raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth looked at Jack with a peculiar expression. "Since I haven't had the chance to socialize with either one of you for quite some time, I thought I could invite you onto the ship for a few weeks. I guess you could call it a vacation. Drinks all around, you know!"  
  
Will put his arm around Elizabeth. "What a wonderful idea! Of course we'll come. I don't have too many orders for swords as it as anyway. We could use some time away."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Jack." She winked.  
  
Chase hadn't spoken for a while, but she figured she had been silent long enough. "Oh! I get to ride on a pirate ship! A real live pirate ship!"  
  
Will turned to her. "Chase, I'm afraid you can't come."  
  
Chase's expression changed so quickly, it would have reminded you of a light being shut off. "What? But why!"  
  
"You're too young, baby. I may be being strict, but I don't think twelve is old enough."  
  
Chase pleadingly looked at Jack. "Jack, why can't I come! I want to come with all of you!"  
  
Jack returned her look with a face full of guilt. "I'm sorry love, but you have to listen to your father."  
  
And with a tear streaming down her cheek, she stomped upstairs and slammed the door. 


End file.
